prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
John Laurinaitis
| birth_place = San Bernadino, California | death_date = | death_place = | resides = | billed = | trainer = Nelson Royal | debut = 1986 | retired = 2000 }} John Laurinaitis (July 31, 1962) is an executive with World Wrestling Entertainment. He was previously a professional wrestler known as Johnny Ace, and is credited as the inventor of the "Ace Crusher" maneuver. He is also the brother of Joe Laurinaitis (Road Warrior Animal; one half of the wrestling tag team The Road Warriors), and the uncle of James Laurinaitis, former Ohio State standout and currently a linebacker for the St. Louis Rams. Career John Laurinaitis started wrestling in 1986 as Johnny Ace. At first, while wrestling in Florida Championship Wrestling Ace frequently teamed with his brother The Terminator. Later, when he wrestled for NWA's Jim Crockett Promotions he formed a tag team with Shane Douglas called "The Dynamic Dudes". They were managed by Jim Cornette until Cornette turned on them for Bobby Eaton and Stan Lane's version of The Midnight Express. Prior to entering the competition as one of The Dynamic Dudes at the NWA, he already appeared as a valet (a flagbearer) for the team of The Sheepherders. As All Japan Pro Wrestling was cutting its ties with the NWA in 1990, Laurinaitis chose to stay in it, thus becoming a permanent foreign fixture on the roster. In AJPW, he found a lot of success, teaming with Dan Spivey, Kenta Kobashi, "Dr. Death" Steve Williams and Mike Barton. Laurinaitis retired from the ring in 2000 after the split between All Japan Pro Wrestling and Pro Wrestling Noah. He soon joined World Championship Wrestling where he replaced Vince Russo as head booker. He became a road agent in the World Wrestling Federation after the sale of WCW to the WWF in 2001. Laurinaitis worked his way up to become Vice President of Talent Relations for WWE in 2004, then in 2007 he became Senior Vice President of Talent Relations. In 2009, he was again promoted to Executive Vice President of Talent Relations. 2011 In 2011 he became embroiled in a feud between CM Punk and John Cena. Punk basted him on the mike, and Vince McMahon tried to repeat the Montreal Screwjob so Punk could not win the title since he wanted to leave when his contract was expiring. Cena punched him and then ended up getting pinned. Later John was conspiring with Kevin Nash after Punk had returned. He told Triple H something untrue, that Nash was injured in a car accident, when he was not. Personal life Laurinaitis' brothers have both been involved in professional wrestling: Joseph, also known as Road Warrior Animal; and former wrestler Marcus, mainly known as one half of the tag team The Wrecking Crew (Terminator / Fury). Laurinaitis' nephew, James (Joseph's son) is a linebacker for the St. Louis Rams. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Ace Crusher (Cutter) *'Tag teams and stables' :*Dynamic Dudes - with Shane Douglas *'Wrestlers managed' :*Luke Williams (NWA) (1987) :*Butch Miller (NWA) (1987) *'Wrestlers trained' :*Terminator *'Theme music' :*“Kickstart My Heart” by Mötley Crüe (AJPW) Championships and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' *AJPW World Tag Team Champion (4 time) - with Kenta Kobashi (2), Mike Barton (1), Steve Williams (1) *All Asia Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Kenta Kobashi *'Professional Wrestling Federation' :*FCW Tag Team Champion (2 time) - with Johnny Ace See also *John Laurinaitis's event history *John Laurinaitis's gimmicks External links and references *John Laurinaitis profile at CAGEMATCH.net Category:American wrestlers Category:Wrestling executives Category:All Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Florida alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Jim Crockett Promotions alumni Category:Ohio Valley Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling NOAH alumni Category:Universal Wrestling Federation (Herb Abrams) alumni Category:World Championship Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:1962 births